Eliksiry
Tajemnice Severusa Snape`a... „''- Jesteście tutaj, żeby nauczyć się subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów – zaczął. Mówił prawie szeptem, ale słyszeli każde słowo; Snape podobnie jak profesor McGonagall, potrafił utrzymywać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu. – Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły… Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.”'' Tymi słowami profesor Severus Snape powitał swych uczniów na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów. Eliksiry to podstawowe wyposażenie czarodziejów. Powstają one w wyniku łączenia składników różnej postaci i o różnej dostępności na rynku. Jedne można znaleźć wędrując po lesie, a za inne trzeba zapłacić sporą sumę galeonów lub nawet rozglądać się za nimi na czarnym rynku. Czarownice przygotowywały eliksiry, które pomagały odzyskać młodość, przemienić ludzi w zwierzęta albo zapewniały niewidzialność. Średniowieczne legendy i podania mówią o eliksirach nasennych, miłosnych i truciznach. W trakcie podróży przez Krainę Czarów Alicja wypija eliksir zmniejszający jej ciało. Jednakże są różne typy wywarów zmieniających człowieka jako przykład mogą tutaj posłużyć Harry i Ron którzy zmieniają się - przynajmniej zewnętrznie - w dwie najmniej przez nich lubiane osoby: Ślizgonów Crabbe’a i Goyle’a. U podstaw legend o magicznych właściwościach eliksirów (z łacińskiego elixir to „płyn zapewniający młodość i długie życie”, arabskiego al- iksir o tym samym znaczeniu; angielskie potion pochodzi od łacińskiego potio oznaczającego „napój”) bez wątpienia niemożliwym były realne skutki działania pewnych substancji na ludzkie ciało i umysł. Toniki sprowadzające sen, wywołujące halucynacje, powodujące paraliż, przyśpieszające albo spowalniające bicie serca czy też odurzające znane były od dawna i mogły zarówno leczyć, jak i szkodzić. Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, że przy odpowiednim doborze składników taki eliksir mógłby więc spowodować zmianę wyglądu albo zamienić nienawiść w miłość. Uderzającą cechą wielu eliksirów, łącznie z tymi warzonymi w Hogwarcie, są ich odpychające składniki. Ta tradycja wywodzi się ze starożytnej Grecji i Rzymu, gdzie prawdziwe eliksiry stosowane były jako lekarstwa, ale także dla osiągnięcia domniemanych czarodziejskich efektów- zwykle wymagały użycia krwi nietoperza, zmiażdżonych chrząszczy, ropuch, piór, sproszkowanych jaszczurek, ptasich i zwierzęcych szponów, szkieletów węży i innych zwierzęcych wnętrzności, a do tego wiele rodzajów suszonych i świeżych ziół. W dawnych książkach mugoli można znaleźć dużo informacji o różnych roślinach, ziołach i innych składnikach tradycyjnie używanych przez czarodziejów i czarownice. Zapewne najsłynniejszy przepis pochodzi z pierwszej sceny czwartego aktu „Makbeta” Szekspira. Oprócz węża bagiennego, palca żaby, włosów nietoperza i języka psa receptura wymaga użycia toksycznych składników, takich jak muchomory i cykuta, oraz bardziej „egzotycznych” i trudno dostępnych – łusek smoka i resztek mumii. Wykorzystanie tego ostatniego składnika niewątpliwe wynikało z wiary w możliwość przeniesienia pożądanych cech przedmiotu (w tym przypadku długowieczności), na tego, kto go zje. Podobnie było w przypadku powszechnego wykorzystania pewnych części ciała zwierząt. Sądzono na przykład, że nietoperze widzą w ciemności, więc wypicie eliksiru z zawartością nietoperza lub jego oczu (albo natarcie własnych oczu krwią tego ssaka) miało poprawić wzrok. Nogi zająca dawały szybkość, a mięso oraz pancerz żółwia zapewniały długowieczność, gdyż stworzenia te żyją bardzo długo. Ron i Harry działają w myśl podobnej zasady, kiedy do eliksiru wielosokowego dodają włosy z głów Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, aby fizyczne cechy swych nieprzyjaciół przenieść na siebie. (Starożytny przesąd ostrzega, by nie zostawiać nigdzie swoich obciętych włosów ani paznokci, bo mógłby je znaleźć zły czarownik albo czarownica i użyć przeciwko ich właścicielowi.) Popularność ropuch natomiast może wynikać z rzeczywistego działania obrzydliwej substancji, którą wydzielają, kiedy są przestraszone - a takie niewątpliwie musiały być w drodze do kotła. Ta toksyczna wydzielina, czasem zwana „mlekiem ropuchy”, może wywołać halucynacje i wzmocnić skurcze mięśnia sercowego, jednocześnie obniżając tętno (używacie na własną odpowiedzialność :)). Należy pamiętać, że przy sporządzaniu eliksirów ważne są proporcje i kolejność mieszania składników. Odsyłam wszystkich adeptów sztuki magicznej do „fachowej literatury” – książki „Magiczne wywary i napoje” autorstwa Arseniusa Jiggera. Ze sztuką warzenia eliksirów ściśle związane jest zielarstwo. W jaki sposób przodkowie Snape`a i mugole, którzy warzyli różne mikstury, zgromadzili odpowiednią wiedzę?? Znawca czarów Kennilworthy Whisp opisał wyprawę zespołu europejskich zielarzy do Nowej Zelandii w XVII wieku w celu zbadania tamtejszych magicznych roślin i grzybów, ale oczywiście wiedza ta pochodzi ze znacznie wcześniejszych czasów. Zadziwiające, ale ta dziedzina magii rozwinęła się prawdopodobnie niedługo po pojawieniu się pierwszego człowieka na Ziemi. Najstarsze badania roślin przeprowadził cesarz Szen Nung około 2700 roku p.n.e.; chińska wiedza została spisana w Pen Tsao ponad 2 tysiące lat później. W tym zielniku są wymienione substancje, których skuteczność została potwierdzona, podobnie jak w przypadku egipskiego Papirusu Ebersa z około 1500 roku p.n.e., w którym omówiono użycie wyciągów roślinnych, minerałów, organów zwierząt i magii. Jak Snape wyjaśnił swym uczniom, można zatrzymać śmierć w fiolce. Eksperymentując z recepturą, Kleopatra używała swoich niewolników w charakterze królików doświadczalnych. Wyciąg z belladony okazał się szybki, ale bolesny w działaniu, to samo dotyczyło lulka czarnego (zawarty w nim aktywny czynnik, skopolamina, jest dziś używany jako środek usypiający), zażycie strychniny prowadziło do szybkiej śmierci, ale twarz ofiary była wykrzywiona śmiertelnymi konwulsjami; jad kobry powodował natomiast szybkie i spokojne zejście – idealny środek dla królowej o samobójczych skłonnościach. Snape wspomniał również o jednym tradycyjnym antidotum na te trucizny: był nim bezoar, czyli kamień, jaki powstaje niekiedy w żołądku kozy lub antylopy. Nazwa, która wywodzi się z perskiego, oznacza „przeciw truciznom”. Stopniowo gromadzono coraz więcej wiedzy o właściwościach roślin. W I wieku grecki lekarz Pedanios Dioskurides opracował kompendium 500 roślin używanych w medycynie, zatytułowane „O środkach leczniczych” (De materia medica), które były używane jeszcze w początkach renesansu. Również w średniowieczu sporządzano różne kompendia eliksirów i wywarów. W jednym ze znanych przykładów, spisanym przez Balda i Cilda około 900 roku, można znaleźć opisy kilku metod leczenia zrozumiałych z punktu widzenia dzisiejszej nauki. Na ogół jednak były to raczej placebo, nie zaś prawdziwe lekarstwa :). Na lekcjach Snape mówił o jeszcze jednej roślinie, która w dużych ilościach może być niebezpieczna. Piołun to gorzki składnik bladozielonego absyntu, legendarnego likieru z XIX wieku, który popijali Gauguin, van Gogh i Baudelaire. Nadmierne spożycie piołunu uważano wówczas za przyczynę uszkodzeń mózgu i śmierci. Piołun zawiera tujon, który stymuluje układ nerwowy i który przez tysiące lat był używany jako lekarstwo na różne dolegliwości. Nauczyciel eliksirów opisał również, jak zmieszać piołun z rośliną z rodzaju Asphodelus (rodzina liliowatych), charakteryzującą się pękami białych kwiatów, którą Grecy kojarzyli z podziemnym światem. W ten sposób – twierdził – otrzymuje się napój usypiający, zwany inaczej wywarem żywej śmierci. Wprawdzie mugole stwierdzili, że dzięki ludowej wyobraźni i podatności na sugestię skład leków nie zawsze ma znaczenie dla ich skuteczności, ale nie wszystkie starodawne wywary, mikstury i serum działały wyłącznie wskutek czarów psychicznych. Niektóre wywierały jak najbardziej rzeczywisty i silny wpływ na chory organizm. Dziedzictwo dawnych czasów zachowało się w Szpitalu Magicznych Chorób Świętego Munga oraz w przemyśle farmaceutycznym. Czarodzieje i mugole nadal badają właściwości lecznicze roślin, ale zapewne już wkrótce to się skończy. Wzrost liczebności populacji mugoli powoduje zagładę tropikalnych lasów i innych złożonych ekosystemów, a tym samym tracimy szansę na zbadanie istniejących tam roślin. Magia od zawsze pomagała w zdobyciu serca ukochanej osoby. Czary należało odprawić podczas pełni Księżyca, który dawniej uważano za patrona zakochanych. Najczęściej polegało to na przygotowaniu specjalnego prezentu lub poczęstunku, który podawano wybranej osobie. Wiejskie znachorki serwowały tajemnicze napoje z dodatkiem jakiegoś zioła miłosnego, na przykład lubczyku. Ponieważ zbliżają się Walentynki, warto dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o eliksirach miłości. Te wywary, znane również jako napoje miłosne (zakazane w Hogwarcie, choć jak pamiętamy Gilderoy Lockhart w „Komnacie Tajemnic” proponuje, by Snape podał go uczniom właśnie w Walentynki), sporządzano już w starożytności, gdzie były bardzo popularne. Eliksiry miłości, warzone i sprzedawane przez lokalnych wróżbitów, miały podobno sprawiać, że ten, kto je wypije, natychmiast zakocha się w osobie, od której eliksir otrzymał. Przede wszystkim - choć nie wyłącznie - stosowały je kobiety (mężczyźni woleli zaklęcia :); oni zawsze idą na łatwiznę :D), dolewając ich po trochu do ulubionych napojów swych ukochanych. Jak zwykle składniki takich eliksirów były przedziwne. Pewna autentyczna receptura mówi na przykład o sproszkowanych kościach z lewej części pożartej przez mrówki ropuchy. W Rzymie tyle osób chorowało po wypiciu napoju miłosnego, że cesarze wcześnie zakazali handlu „cudownymi płynami”. Najwyraźniej jednak na niewiele się to zdało, gdyż eliksiry stosowane były przez następne stulecia. Nim nastało średniowiecze, miłosne napoje nabrały bardziej przyjemnego smaku i w większości zaczęto je przyrządzać z ziół, nie ze zwierząt. Typowy przepis mówi o pomarańczach, korzeniu mandragory, werbenie i zarodnikach paproci zmieszanych z wodą, herbatą albo winem. Szczęście w miłości zapewniał m.in. aster, fiołek, jaśmin, kminek, irys, krwawnik pospolity, majeranek, rozmaryn i oczywiście lubczyk. Za najlepszą porę zbierania ziół uznawano pierwszą kwadrę księżyca albo jego pełnię, wtedy bowiem w naturze gromadzi się najwięcej energii z entuzjastów botaniki astrologicznej stwierdził, że „roślina zebrana niezgodnie z zasadami astrologii ma wartość niewielką bądź żadną”. Potem konieczne było ich oczyszczanie ze złych mocy. Zielarskiej magii służyły odpowiednie przedmioty, wśród nich tłuczek do rozdrabniania roślin, drewniana misa, świeczniki. Misę z ziołami stawiano między zapalonymi świecami i szepcąc zaklęcia, mieszano jej zawartość. Potem z ziół można było robić różnego rodzaju napary i napoje, palić, kąpać się w nich albo po prostu nosić przy sobie. W mitach i legendach często jest mowa o miłosnych napojach. W irlandzkiej legendzie o Diarmaid i Grainne, pochodzącej sprzed tysiąca lat, napój miłosny powoduje, że Grainne, żona wodza, zakochuje się w swym kuzynie Diarmaidzie i skłania go czarami do wspólnej ucieczki – uważajcie, co Wam podają do picia Wasze dziewczyny :). Eliksir miłosny odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę w średniowiecznym poemacie o Tristanie i Izoldzie. Matka Izoldy, pragnąć zapewnić córce wieczne szczęście u boku przyszłego męża – króla Kornwali Marka, nazbierała ziół, kwiatów i korzeni i wymieszała je w winie. Napój ten oddała na przechowanie swojej zaufanej służącej Brangien, która miała go podać małżonkom podczas nocy poślubnej. Jednak eliksir trafił w ręce Izoldy i Tristana – siostrzeńca Marka. Omyłkowe wypicie magicznego napoju spowodowało wybuch wielkiej choć bardzo nieszczęśliwej miłości. (polecam Wam przeczytanie „Tristana i Izoldy” w przekładzie Tadeusza Boya Żeleńskiego) Eliksiry miłości zaczęły wychodzić z mody w siedemnastym i osiemnastym wieku, kiedy magicznym sposobem na zdobycie czyichś uczuć stały się zaklęcia. Amortencja Amortencja – eliksir miłosny. Wystarczy dodać kilka kropel do napoju danej osoby, a skutkiem będzie najsilniejsze zauroczenie jakie można osiągnąć eliksirem. Przez wielu bagatelizowany, jednak doświadczeni zielarze ostrzegają przed zgubnym działaniem eliksiru. Znakiem, że wywar się udał jest bijący z niego perłowy blask i para unosząca się w charakterystycznych spiralach. Każdy człowiek zapach Amortencji odczuwa inaczej. Woń wywaru kojarzy mu się zawsze z zapachami, które są dla niego najprzyjemniejsze.. Im eliksir jest starszy, tym jego działanie staje się mocniejsze. Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia ''' Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia – eliksir, który powoduje przyrost włosów. Siła przyrostu zależała od ilości wypitego eliksiru. Składniki: * Szczurze ogony '''Eliksir Bombaku Eliksir Bombaku - po wypiciu człowiek zamienia się w świnie. Składniki: * krew świni * oko świni * śluz Etiki * sproszkowany róg jednorożca Eliksir Euforii ''' Eliksir Euforii – eliksir, który powoduje przypływ energii. Może też niestety uzależniać. Ma kolor niebieskawy, zapach przypominający kobiece perfumy, a nad nim unoszą się wirujące sprężynki. Oprócz tego, że uzależnia, ma też inne skutki uboczne. Powodują one nadmierny chichot i chęć chwytania ludzi za nosy. Składniki: * Mięta – składnik niekonieczny do stworzenia eliksiru, osłabia lub likwiduje efekty uboczne * Pancerzyki chitynowe * Sok z cytryny * Figi Abisyńskie '''Eliksir Leczący Rany Eliksir Leczący Rany - po wypiciu leczą się wszystkie rany na ciele. Od tych najmniejszych, po te ciężkie. Składniki: * woda * sok z pijawek * żółć pancernika * proszek z kła węża * korzenie stokrotek * liście grimerowca Eliksir Postarzający ' Eliksir Postarzający – eliksir, który powoduje postarzenie się w danym momencie o kilka lub wiele lat. Składniki: * żółć pancernika * żabi skrzek * woda * akonik * sproszkowane muchy siatkoskrzydłe '''Eliksir Rozdymający ' Eliksir Rozdymający – eliksir, który powoduje rozdęcie się osoby, która go wypiła, lub części ciała, które zostały nim ochlapane. Antidotum: * Wywar dekompresyjny Składniki: * woda * bezoar * gałki oczne diabła morskiego * szczurze ogony 'Eliksir Rozśmieszający ' Eliksir Rozśmieszający – eliksir, który powoduje śmiech u każdego człowieka. Składniki: * Utłuczone skarabeusze * Korzeń Imbiru * Żółć pancernika 'Eliksir Skurczający ' Eliksir Skurczający – eliksir, który powoduje kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt. Składniki: * Korzonki stokrotek * Figi * Dżdżownica * Śledziona szczura * Sok z pijawek '''Eliksir Słodkiego Snu Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – eliksir, który powoduje natychmiastowe zaśnięcie. Jest podawany osobom chorym, cierpiącym na bezsenność i małym dzieciom mającym problem z usypianiem. Można podać go doustnie, nasączyć nim jakiś pokarm lub dodać do napoju. Eliksir ma kolor zielony, jest gęsty i ma zapach cynamonu. Wykorzystuje się go w szpitalach. Po zażyciu osoba, będąca pod wpływem eliksiru, nie ma snów. Składniki: * bezoar * woda * kły węża * rogi dwurożca * muchy siatkoskrzydłe Eliksir Spokoju ' Eliksir Spokoju – eliksir, który uśmierza lęk i łagodzi niepokój. Składniki: * Kamień księżycowy * Syrop z ciemiernika czarnego '''Eliksir Wielosokowy ' Eliksir Wielosokowy – jest to jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych i najtrudniejszych eliksirów, jakie są na świecie. Dzięki niemu człowiek na jedną godzinę zamienia się w inna osobę, której odrobina ciała jest w jego eliksirze. Jest on również jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych eliksirów, ponieważ działa on tylko na ludzi. Istoty nie w pełni ludzkie nie mogą korzystać z tego eliksiru (np. półolbrzymy, najprawdopodobniej również wilkołaki). Skutki próby zamiany człowieka w zwierzę mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne i trudne do przewidzenia. Nawet najbardziej doświadczeni czarodzieje mają z tym eliksirem drobne kłopoty. Eliksir ten jest bardzo trudny do uwarzenia ze względu na składniki do niego potrzebne i długi proces warzenia. Składniki: * Muchy siatkoskrzydłe * Pijawki * Ślaz * Rdest ptasi * Sproszkowany róg dwurożca * Skórka boomslanga * "odrobina tego kogoś, w kogo chcemy się zamienić" 'Eliksir Wiggenowy ' Eliksir Wiggenowy – eliksir regenerujący. Nawet mała buteleczka po wypiciu leczy ciężkie rany. Składniki: * kora drzewa Wiggen * ślaz Gumochłona '''Eliksir Zmieniający Kolor Włosów Eliksir Zmieniający Kolor Włosów – eliksir, który powoduje zmianę koloru włosów z naturalnej barwy na kolor, o której pomyśli osobą zażywająca wywar. Eliksir Życia ' Eliksir Życia – eliksir wytwarzany jest za pośrednictwem Kamienia Filozoficznego. Eliksir ten dawał nieśmiertelność i leczył ze wszystkich chorób tak długo, jak długo był spożywany w regularnych odstępach czasowych. Składniki: * woda * żabi skrzek * kamień filozoficzny * ślina hipogryfa * włos z głowy jednorożca '''Felix Felicis ' Felix Felicis – inaczej zwany Płynne Szczęście. Eliksir zapewniający powodzenie każdemu, kto go wypije. Jego używanie jest zakazane przy pisaniu testów, w zawodach sportowych, wyborach prezydenckich itp. Składniki: * Mięta - składnik niekonieczny do stworzenia eliksiru, osłabia lub likwiduje efekty uboczne. * Pancerzyki chitynowe * Sok z cytryny * Figi Abisyńskie '''Szkiele-Wzro Szkiele-Wzro – eliksir, który powoduje odrastanie utraconych kości. Używany przez magiczną służbę zdrowia. Veritaserum Veritaserum – najsilniejszy eliksir prawdy, znany w świecie czarodziejów. Po jego wypiciu, człowiek odpowiada na wszystkie zadane mu pytania nie tylko całkowicie szczerze, ale jak najbardziej wyczerpująco. Nie da się jednak przy pomocy tego eliksiru wydobyć tajemnicy, której strzeże inna osoba (Strażnik Tajemnicy). Ministerstwo Magii wyraźnie określiło przypadki w których eliksir można zastosować. Nie zawsze zasady te są stosowane. Uwarzenie go trwa przez pełny cykl księżyca i bardzo trudno zdobyć składniki. Ponadto samo przyrządzenie nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Wystarczą trzy krople mikstury, by zmusić każdego do ujawnienia swoich najgłębszych sekretów. Prawidłowo uwarzony, powinien być bezbarwny i bezwonny, więc praktycznie nie sposób go wykryć. Istnieje na nie antidotum, ale nazwa nie jest znana. Wywar Tojadowy ''' Wywar Tojadowy – Jak nazwa tegoż eliksiru wskazuje, zapewne podstawowym składnikiem jest tojad zwany również mordownikiem lub akonitem. Wywar tojadowy przydaje się osobom zarażonym likantropią, czyli wilkołactwem. Przez tydzień poprzedzający pełnię, taka osoba zażywa eliksir, a kiedy nadchodzi pełnia następuje przemiana, jednakże z pełnym zachowaniem ludzkiej świadomości. Nie jest wtedy groźny dla otoczenia i panuje nad sobą. Nad naczyniem napełnionym wywarem, unosi się dym, a do smaku można mieć zastrzeżenia, nie jest on najprzyjemniejszy. Całkowicie wzbronione jest dosypywanie cukru, ponieważ niszczy działanie eliksiru. Składniki: * woda * suszone figi * szklanka żabiego skrzeku * kwiaty akonitu * dżdżownica '''Wywar Dekompresyjny Wywar Dekompresyjny – eliksir, który przywraca naturalny rozmiar rzeczy po użyciu eliksiru Rozdymającego. Wywar Żywej Śmierci Wywar Żywej Śmierci – eliksir powodujący omdlenia, które dla niedoświadczonych czarodziejów mogą być podobne do śmierci. Jest też wykorzystywany jako środek łagodzący ból. Lecz nie należy używać go w dużych ilościach, gdyż może spowodować uszkodzenie mózgu lub nawet doprowadzić do śmierci. Eliksir Nienawiści Eliksir Nienawiści – odkrywa przed pijącym najgorsze winy i przyzwyczajenia innych osób. Eliksir Ochrony Przed Ogniem Eliksir Ochrony Przed Ogniem – jego składniki nie są nam znane. Chroni pijącego przed oparzeniami. Eliksir Upiększający ' Eliksir Upiększający – sprawia, że pijący staje się piękniejszy. Wynalazcą była Sacharissa Tugwood. '''Eliksir Uspokajający ' Eliksir Uspokajający – sprawia, że pijący odzyskuje spokój wewnętrzny i harmonie. 'Eliksir Wyostrzający Rozum ' Eliksir Wyostrzający Rozum – sprawia, że osoba myśli bardziej logicznie. Składniki: * pancernik * imbir * żuk 'Eliksir Zapomnienia ' Eliksir Zapomnienia – powoduje, że osoba zostaje pozbawiona pewnych lub wszystkich wspomnień. 'Eliksir Ridikuskus ' Eliksir Ridikuskus - po jego wypiciu człowiek zaczyna tańczyć i śmiać się do łez Składniki: * pijawki * mordowniki * woda zmieszana z pieprzem białym * kolce jeżozwierza * sok mirahiti 'Eliksir Rumbin ' Eliksir Rumbin - osoba na która zostanie wylany ten eliksir zamienia się w żabę. By się odczarować musi zostać pocałowany przez jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę, bądź kobietę. Składniki: * woda * tojad żółty * otwornice * suszone pająki * krople jady węża * muchy siatkoskrzydłe 'Eliksir Pazur ' Eliksir Pazur - Palce zamieniają się w pazury. Składniki: * nalewka z piołunu * akonit * korzeń asfodelusa 'Eliksir Normalia ' Eliksir Normalia: po jego wypiciu człowiek wraca do poprzedniego stanu, nie ważne czy został on zmniejszony, czy zwiększony Składniki: * włosy osoby zmniejszonej, powiększonej * dżdżownica * krew żaby * suszona pokrzywa 'Eliksir Durbon ' Eliksir Durbon - sprawia, że osoba zapomina o wszystkim, co miała dzisiejszego dnia zrobić. Składniki: * woda * żabia noga * oko żaby * sproszkowane skrzydła orła bielika * sok krokiliny * suszone figi 'Eliksir Pieprzowy ' Eliksir pieprzowy - ma właściwości rozgrzewające, uodparnia na różnego rodzaju choroby. Składniki: * woda * mucha siatkoskrzydła * ziarenka pieprzy * korzonki stokrotek * kieł węża * krew nietoperze 'Eliksir Energii ' Eliksir Energii - po wypiciu człowiek odzyskuje energię i siły witane. Składniki: * sproszkowany ogon jaszczurki * dwoje oczu nietoperza * listki mandragory * kropla krwi jednorożca 'Eliksir Rogu ' Eliksir Rogu - jeden z najłatwiejszych eliksirów. Po wypiciu na czole wyrasta róg. Składniki: * mordownik * pijawki * krew gronostaja * sproszkowany róg jednorożca '''